dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher VS Darkseid
Description It's all chaos as two godly entitys battle it out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D B X. Pre Fight "Whoo!" Bill Cipher said, as he was now currently, toying with Cyborg and Martian Manhunter. "Ah, you two are weak." Bill sighed, snapping his fingers. The two were uppercutted by an unknown force. "Ah man..well, better get back to my own dimension-" Cipher was interrupted by being kicked in the eye. "Ah!" Who kicked the triangular creature? Darksied.. "Ah, that's it. You're dead!" Bill floated, his hands being coated by a cyan colored fire. HERE WE GOOO!!!! Darksied was the first to attack, smacking Bill out of the area. Bill growled, before Darksied flew at him, sending a barrage of punches to his body. Mostly hitting his eye. Darksied finally went for roundhouse, which Cipher grabbed. "What?!" Darksied yelled, flinging Darksied away. Darksied kept flight. "This being is stronger than even Superman..I wonder if-No! Nobody is on my power! NO one!" Darksied yelled. Bill appeared in front of him, smashing his knee into Darksied's stomach. Darksied grunted, before the triangular entity kicked Darksied into another dimension. Darksied chuckled. "You're strong, but not as strong as me." Darksied snapped his fingers. Bill looked around, laughing. "What are YOU GONNA DO-" Darksied appeared infront of Bill, grabbing him. Darksied slammed Bill onto the floor multiple times, before drilling his fist through Cipher's chest. Bill laughed, it regenerated seconds after. Darksied yelled, pummeling Bill. Bill yelped, before being grabbed by the legs. Darksied slammed him, it shaking the dimension. Bill moaned in pain. Darksied smirked, walking away .. Bill suddenly appeared infront of Darksied, his body much bigger, and it was red and black, with the outlines being white. Bill yelled, whacking Darksied. The man flew backwards. Bill returned to his normal form, snapping his fingers. Darksied froze as he stopped flying.. Cipher simply walked to Darksied, cracking his knuckles. Bill slapped Darksied, snapping his fingers again. Time resumed, as Darksied was hit with a barrage of punches caused by an invisible force. Darksied groaned, as one hit broke his skull. It showed a close up of the skull breaking. The body flew downwards, as Bill erased the corpse. Bill chuckled, walking off. Before a hand tapped him. It was some random dude in a patriotic outfit, holding a hammer. "Is that...the DISCIPLINE HAMMER?!" Bill looked at the viewers. Then at the hammer. The Sumo sound from Edd Ed Eddy played as Bill was hit. Ko! KO!! Winner Bill Cipher!! NEXT TIME. "HADOKEN!" Cried out a male, who's body and face was revealed. It was Ryu, coverboy of Street Fighter. "GET OVER HERE!" Yelled another male voice. This was Scorpion, coverboy of Mortal Kombat! RYU, VS, SCORPION. COMING SOON. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Disney vs DC' themed DBX Fights